Season 7
Season 7 is the seventh season of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out, that aired on MTV2. The show was renewed for a seventh season in November 2014, after the first half of the sixth season had finished airing. This also the 10th Anniversary of the show. This season premiered with two episodes on June 10, 2015 with Fabolous/Kevin Hart and Rae Sremmurd and ended it's first half with Shaquille O'Neal/Migos on August 19, 2015 and the second half of the season will premiere on December 16, 2015 with Ray J/Lil Duval and ended with Fat Joe. Like the previous season, this season will have a consist of 16 episodes. Production After being renewed for a seventh season by MTV2, the seventh season of Wild 'N Out started filming on February 11, 2015 until February 19, 2015 in New York City at the 1iota Building. This season is also the 10 Year Anniversary tapings for the show since it first started airing on MTV in 2005. This season is also sponsored by Sprite, which they feature a mini interview series "Word from the Wild" during the commercial breaks of the show. This season like the previous season will have a consist of 16 episodes. The first two episodes had 4.4 million viewers making it #1 in its original timeslot, and most watched MTV2 show in 20 years, also the most social series of the day of its premiere. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (House DJ Returning Cast Members *Jack Thriller *Chico Bean *Karlous Miller *Corey Holcomb *Conceited *Timothy DeLaGhetto *King Bach *B-Daht *Emmanuel Hudson *DoBoy *Kojo *Shawty *DeRay Davis *Hitman Holla *James Davis *Jacob Williams *Akaash Singh *Lauren Flans *Shak Standley *Blair Christian *Jon Gabrus *Rip Micheals New Cast Members *Matt Rife *Darren Brand *DC Young Fly *Aarona Lopez *TattooManPaige *Hunter Steibel *Rosa Acosta Guests *Snoop Dogg *Fat Joe *Kevin Hart *Mack Wilds *DJ Drama *Shaquille O'Neal *Zendaya *T-Pain *Jordin Sparks *Pete Wentz *Arsonal Da Rebel *Ne-Yo *Remy Ma *Ray J *Hailey Clauson *Charlemagne Tha God *A-Town and Snacks *Kid Mero and Desus Nice *Angela Yee *K Camp *ASAP Ferg *DJ Envy *Ice JJ Fish *French Montana *Migos *Rae Sremmurd *O.T. Genasis *Lil Duval *Safaree Samuels *Nick "Swaggy P" Young *Ty Dolla Sign *Dej Loaf *Fabolous *Tiny Lister, Jr. *Fetty Wap Trivia *This is the first season where Nick leads the Black Team, meaning that the celebrity team captain will lead the Platinum Team. *This is the last season to feature the "Black" Team Color. *This is the first season since Season 4 where Nick's team appears on the left side of the Wild 'N Out stage. *This is the last season to be filmed in New York and to air on MTV2, as of Season 8, the show will starting filming back in Los Angeles and the new season will air on MTV. *Guests who have appeared on the show in the earlier seasons like Ne-Yo, Kevin Hart, Snoop Dogg, Fabolous, and more will return to the show this season. *This is the first season to have both teams tie. *The season's premiere had 4.4 million viewers beating the record that the Season 5 premiere record which has 1.1 million viewers, it was also the most social television series of the day. *This is the first season to have two "Old School Battles" by Chico Bean and Karlous Miller. *This season also continued the flour battle between Rip Michaels and Timothy DeLaGhetto.